WO 02/85997 describes water-based coating compositions with a content of curable components consisting of (A) 0.5 to 90% by weight epoxy resins solid at 20° C. which are self-dispersing in water, (B) 0.5 to 90% by weight (meth)acrylic acid esters of a polyol, (C) 5.0 to 99.0% by weight water and (D) 0 or 0.1 to 3% by weight organic solvents with the following provisos: (i) the methacrylic acid esters (B) contain at least 2 reactive (meth)acryl groups per molecule, (ii) the sum of the percentages by weight of components (A) to (D) is 100% by weight and (iii) the Brookfield viscosity of the composition (as measured at 23° C.) is less than 15,000 mPas.
WO 00/02945 and WO 00/02944 describe curable epoxy resins self-dispersing in water and a process for their production. The epoxy resins are special compounds based on α,β-unsaturated carboxylic acid esters. The documents in question also describe aqueous dispersions containing these special epoxy resins and the use of these special epoxy resins for coating solid substrates, more particularly for formulating water-based road marking paints.